


Instinctive Behavior

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: The Wolf Made Me Do It [2]
Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delaying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctive Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed by Diana in 1999, left unaltered.

The wolf followed behind the two men, his Mountie and his cop, hoping they were heading towards a restaurant or somewhere he could get something to eat. When a familiar looking building, the cop’s home, loomed in front of them, he whimpered in defeat. There was never any food here.

Constable Benton Fraser stopped and turned to look at Diefenbaker.

“What?” he asked the dejected wolf.

Barking twice, Dief looked towards the deli down the street.

“Oh dear,” Fraser said, looking to Ray. A flushed Ray.

“Take care of yer wolf, Frase,” Ray said softly, his breath warming the cool flesh near Ben’s ear. “And then I’ll take care of you.”

Breathing became a conscious decision as Fraser watched Ray’s cute little butt disappear into the front doors of the apartment building. 

“One sandwich, and then you behave for the rest of the evening. Deal?”

Dief yipped happily and led the way towards food.

***

Stanley Raymond Kowalski was practically walking on clouds. Fraser. Benton. Ben was his. Almost.

Looking around his apartment, he decided not to even try and straighten it up. Fraser knew he was a slob and liked him anyway. Besides, there were some things Ray wanted to do if this was headed where he thought this was headed. 

The harsh lighting of the fluorescent bulb in the bathroom did nothing to banish the rosy glow of his euphoria. Ben was his. Quickly, he stripped and jumped into the shower.

***

Who knew? Why did this deli have to close early tonight, of all nights? The wolf and the Mountie headed further down the street, away from Ray.

Seeing a fast food place, Dief turned, asking permission, but even in his lust induced fog, Fraser was strict with him.

“No, Diefenbaker. The fat content alone should be enough to warn you away.”

They kept walking.

***

Not wanting to assume anything, Ray dressed again, but in sweats and a tee shirt. He checked the clock, wondering how long it took to feed the wolf. 

Taking another look around his apartment, Ray decided that maybe he could straighten it up a little bit. He took the dirty coffee cups to the kitchen and stacked them in the sink. Needing a drink, he opened the fridge for a beer and was assaulted by the smell of dying leftovers.

Grabbing a large trash bag, he threw a half dozen *mystery meals* inside, along with some kind of fruit which bore little resemblance to its original form. With Fraser’s nose, Ray decided that it was best to throw it out now.

***

Deciding between Italian and Chinese took longer than Fraser had expected, and once they had decided on Chinese, Fraser’s own stomach growled, so he ordered dinner for himself and Ray as well.

Diefenbaker was impatient to eat, but Fraser insisted that it was better manners to wait until they got back to Ray’s before indulging. The wolf just followed along, sulking the whole way.

When had he lost control of the situation? He was the reason they were together, didn’t they know that he should be appreciated? Perhaps he should...

“Don’t even consider it, Diefenbaker,” his Mountie ordered, reading his mind again. 

***

After dropping the trash down the chute, Ray hurried back to his apartment. Taking another look around, he decided that he should change the sheets on his bed, just to be on the safe side.

The new pale blue sheets resembled the Speedo from this afternoon, reminding Ray of how close he and Fraser had been, and all the emotions returned full force. Feeling a bit weak in the knees, Ray lay down on the bed, his thoughts focused on Ben.

Exhausted, he fell asleep waiting for the man who would soon be his lover.

***

The doorknob twisted silently in Fraser’s hand, Dief preceding him into Ray’s apartment. Quickly, he set out the wolf’s food, settling him so he could focus all his attention on the cop.

Looking around, Fraser realized that Ray had yet to appear. Doffing his serge and his Stetson, he headed into Ray’s bedroom.

Seeing the sleeping Ray, Fraser briefly considered leaving, but the damp hair stopped him. Ray had showered. Looking closer, Fraser saw that the bed was messed, not from sleep, but because Ray had been changing the sheets. 

Oh, dear.

Inexperience made him shiver. Desire made him quiver. He’d had few lovers in his lifetime and never a man, but his feelings for Ray went beyond anatomy, as all love should. He loved Ray emotionally, elementally, eternally. And now there was the possibility that he was going to love the cop physically. 

Oh, dear.

Feeling faint, Fraser leaned against the door jam, watching Ray sleep. Hearing Dief pad up softly behind him, he looked down into the eyes of his much loved wolf. Dief had been his sole companion and best friend for so many years; they had seen each other through some hard times. He trusted the wolf’s opinion about people. Dief adored Ray. 

Feeling his wolf nudge him in the thigh, Fraser moved towards his sleeping friend. He slipped off his boots, and fixed the empty side of the bed. Lying beside his Chicago flatfoot, Fraser took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Perhaps a nap would be good.

Diefenbaker, content that his Mountie and his cop were settled for the night, turned away from the bedroom and found a comfy place on the couch. His stomach was full and his heart was happy. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a trilogy... still might be... :)


End file.
